Tell Me They're Wrong
by allie713
Summary: Dean has a family who loves him. He likes his job. He has the best friends anyone could ask for. But something is missing. For Castiel, life has never been easy. He has learned to close himself off. After coming to live with his only family, he slowly begins to open up. Then he meets Dean Winchester, who might just tear his walls down completely. (Modern AU)


**Chapter 1**

Dean

I walked into the new restaurant in town "Hell Fire". Looking around, I instantly liked the place. It was nice and clean while also feeling welcoming and friendly. Everything was done in red, black, and silver.

As I looked around, a smiling redhead came over to me. "Hi. Welcome to Hell Fire."

"Thanks. It looks really good in here."

"I know. I think it's pretty bitchin'. Anyway, can I get you a booth or a table?"

"Booth, please," I answered her, grinning.

"Follow me. I'm Charlie." She led me to a small booth, and laid a menu on the table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm Dean. And yeah, can I get a beer?"

"Sure. And by the way I'll be your server, so just flag me down if you need anything." As she walked away I looked at the menu. _Dear god._ Twelve different burgers. I was half tempted to order them all, but I knew that that would probably be expensive, so I settled on one for today.

Charlie came back with my beer and pulled our her notepad. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll take the Devil's Burger, with a extra large side of curly fries," I ordered.

She smirked. "Coming right up. It'll probably be about fifteen minutes," she informed me.

"Awesome." She went to go help her other customers, and I pulled out my phone. I had three messages. Two from Sammy, and one from Bobby. Bobby asking when I could come in tomorrow, and Sam wanting to know if I still coming over tomorrow. I ignored the one from Bobby, and told Sam I would be there.

Soon, Charlie was headed back over towards me with my food. She set the two plates on t he table in front of me. "Here you go. One Devil's Burger, and an extra large side of curly fries."

"Thank you." My mouth was watering as I stared at the giant burger in front of me. I picked it up and admired it before opening my mouth and taking a huge bite. I was incapable of stopping the loud moan that escaped me when i tasted the burger. "Oh my god," I said when I swallowed. Charlie just smiled and nodded her head as if she was expecting that reaction, which she probably was.

She walked away without saying anything else, leaving me to worship my food from the heavens.

Eventually it was gone, which made me kind of sad, until Charlie came over and asked if i wanted dessert.

"Hell yes. You got pie?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Apple, berry, cherry, blueberry? What sounds good?"

"Apple. Two slices, please," I requested.

She shook her head. "Okey dokey." while she went to go fill my order I leaned my head against the back of my booth and closed my eyes. A couple minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Charlie standing next to me with my pie.

I quickly sat up. Taking the plate from her I set it down in front of me. It smelt absolutely delicious. Picking up my fork, I cut off a piece and put it in my mouth. I must admit that I made more sex noises because that was the best damn pie I'd ever had in my life. And I've had a lot of pie.

"Seriously, who makes this food?" This was some of the best food I'd ever had in my entire twenty-seven years of life.

"I know right. He makes some damn good pie."

"Hell yeah he does. Make sure you give him my compliments." I would have continued but I wanted another bite of pie.

"You know what? I'll go get him so you can tell him yourself." She was off before I could say anything else. As soon as she was back there I heard a couple of raised voices, then silence. I shrugged and shoved another huge bite of pie into my mouth.

As I was chewing another bite I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and swallowed slowly as I looked up at the most attractive man I'd ever seen.

He was pretty tall, almost as tall as me. His dark hair was messy, sticking up in every direction. He was waring a black shirt covered in flour and dark jeans. He seemed a little nervous though, he kept looking around, which brought my attention to his eyes, which were the most intense blue, magnified by the glasses he was wearing.

Charlie, who was tanding nearby, cleared her throat and I jerked my eyes over to her. She was trying to act like she wasn't looking over here.

I looked back up at the man who was watching me. "Hi. So, uh...Charlie said you wanted to speak to me?" His voice was deep, rough.

"Oh. Just wanted to tell you your pie is awesome. And your burgers." His cheeks seemed to redden just the slightest bit, which I thought was adorable.

"Thank you," he mumbled. He looked over at Charlie, who was watching and she waved a hand at him, as if to say "Continue."

He looked back down at me and stuck out his hand. "I'm Castiel by the way," he said.

"Dean," I introduced myself. We sat there in slightly awkward silence, before I broke it.

"Seriously, man. This pie is amazing."

"I am glad you like it," Castiel said smiling softly.

"You'd have to be crazy not to," I told him.

He seemed to get a little flustered and looked away.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I need to get back to the kitchen," he told me , looking truly sorry about having to go back to work, and concerned about hurting my feelings. I decided that was adorable too.

"Oh, right. Sorry about keeping you so long," I apologized.

He looked at me for a long second. "Don't be," he finally said and turned around, walking back to the kitchen, leaving me staring after him.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. So this is my first Supernatural FanFiction. Ever. I am totally open to helpful criticism. And also if you guys have any ideas for this story, tell me in a review or PM me. Please review! If you like this story let me know. And if you don't like it, then let me know that too.

~Allie


End file.
